¿De verdad se puede ser feliz?
by labellafragranza
Summary: Después de la guerra pueden pasar muchas cosas, y todos esperamos que sean fantásticas, pero tal vez se debe a que nos forzamos a creer en eso, porque no queremos ver los problemas que pueden tener nuestros héroes... Sin embargo hasta los héroes pueden llegar a encontrar la felicidad porque no se puede olvidar que estamos en un mundo lleno de MAGIA!


Cu l es el mayor dolor que puedes sufrir en esta vida? S lo que deben pensar la mayor a de personas, de hecho estoy segura, la guerra. La guerra es la peor de las penas, una lucha innecesaria, en la que la mayor a de las veces no tenemos ni voz ni voto. Somos el pe n de una partida de ajedrez que empez mucho antes de que nosotros entr semos a jugar. En la guerra siempre se es el ltimo mono de la cola, incluso cuando eres el instrumento principal de la guerra. Algunos dir n que eres el arma definitiva, otros que eres un h roe. Nada m s lejos de la realidad. No eres un personaje de c mic vestido con llamativas mayas de colores y una perfecta capa. En realidad solo eres un m rtir, has luchado por una idea que seguramente no llegaste a terminar de comprender, seguramente luchaste contra viento y marea para al final encontrarte solo. Porque as estas despu s de la guerra, solo: perdido en un mar de lagrimas sentado delante de la tumba de tus seres perdidos; observando como aquellos a los que una vez tuviste que renunciar, rehacen su vida lejos de ti, siendo felices, ajenos a la pena que estas pasando; siendo fuerte, sin poder derrumbarte, dejando tu pena para cuando estas solo en tu habitaci n, porque intentas mantener en pie una familia que est rota. Un h roe no tiene a nadie, siempre est solo y acabar solo, es su destino. Morir as . Esa es la mayor pena que se puede sufrir, ser el h roe, ver como mueren frente a tus ojos todos aquellos a los que quieres (porque a pesar de que sus vidas ya no est n, tu amor por ellos no se lo lleva el viento). Todo esto lo hab an aprendido nuestros protagonistas a base de golpes. Una vez se dijo que el ser humano era el nico ser vivo que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra. Los libros de historia est n plagados de h roes, h roes que no pudieron ser felices, que jam s contaron con el amor incondicional de una madre, sin las locuras de un padre, ni con la sensaci n de las mariposas revoloteando en el est mago cuando conoces a tu gran amor. Un h roe jam s podr tener todo esto y eso es lo que m s duele. En la guerra siempre hay un perdedor y un vencedor. Los peri dicos contar n la historia a su manera, siempre alabando al bando que convenga en el momento, pero jam s contar n lo que hay detr s. Jam s contar n como el verdadero perdedor es el que ellos nombran como vencedor. El perdedor est muerto, y los muertos mueren en paz, pero son los que se quedan en el mundo de los vivos quien salen realmente perdiendo, son quienes realmente tienen que intentar esconder su dolor porque el resto del mundo los considera h roes y los h roes deben ser fuertes, porque si se desmoronan ellos, el resto de la sociedad va detr s. Esa es la situaci n en la que se encontraban nuestros protagonistas, demasiado irreal para ser real. Hab an pasado meses desde el fin de la guerra y el tr o dorado no hab a vuelto a ser lo mismo. Poco a poco se hab an ido distanciando. Hermione se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Howgarts estudiando, con un nico objetivo en mente, devolver la memoria a sus padres, algo bastante dif cil, casi tanto como devolver la vida a alguien, pero no pod a dejar de intentarlo, hacerlo ser a abandonarlos y eso no pod a permitirlo. Por su parte Ron se hab a enfocado en evitar que su familia se desmoronase tras la muerte de Fred. No pod a permitir que algo les pasase, ellos lo hab an apoyado siempre, pasase lo que pasase, sin ellos l no ser a como es. Sin embargo, l tambi n ten a sus propios fantasmas que lo atormentaban cada noche y cuando estos lo venc an, no pod a hacer otra cosa que salir, salir corriendo de su hogar, huir de la familia que tanto amaba y desahogarse con la primera rubia, morena o pelirroja que encontraba en cualquier discoteca muggels. Mientras Harry se hab a encerrado en Grimmauld Place, despu s de intentar volver a la normalidad, las pesadillas pudieron con l y el nico consuelo que encontr fue el tabaco y el alcohol. Andr meda Tonks pod a jurar que los nicos motivos por los que Harry segu vivo ten an nombre propio: Teddy Lupin y Kreacher. Los d as que Harry deb a cuidar de Teddy eran los nicos en los que se manten a completamente sobrio, quer a ser un buen padrino, como lo hab a sido Sirius con l. Por su parte el elfo dom stico hab a sido el nico en ser capaz de hacer comer a Harry, el elfo no pod a olvidar que ese hombre era quien hab a vengado finalmente a su querid simo amo Regulus y encima le hab a tra do un guardapelo que le perteneci a l. Mantenerlo vivo era su modo de agradec rselo. A ojos del mundo m gico eran perfectos, pero por dentro daban pena. En esa situaci n se encontraban cuando reabri Howgarts.


End file.
